


When To Wash

by Katherine



Category: Star Ka'at Series - Andre Norton
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Set early in Star Ka'at World, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Mer had set the machine to supply a comfortable suit for her chosen kin Elly Mae, as fur-like as Mer could think it to be. Now Mer could, at last, go herself to be cleaned.





	When To Wash

Mer had set the machine to supply a comfortable suit for her chosen kin Elly Mae, as fur-like as Mer could think it to be. Now Mer could, at last, go herself to be cleaned. The full cleaning-booth was a luxury, better than the small one that was in any Ka'at ship.

Being home was a comfortable contrast to the long days on Earth. There, her fur had been ruffled from its customary sleekness, and there were days when Mer's only choice to tidy herself would be to use her own paws and rough tongue as did the uncivilised kin.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Jennie in _The Abandoned_ by Paul Gallico: "Because a cat must not only know _how_ to wash, but _when_ to wash."


End file.
